Debug Menu
thumb|Debug Menu w Patapon 2 Debug Menu — ukryta funkcja wbudowana w Patapon 2 oraz 3, która pojawia się po wciśnięciu odpowiedniej sekwencji przycisków. Opis i geneza Debug umożliwia między innymi udanie się na dowolną misję i odblokowanie każdej broni i rzadkiego przedmiotu oraz ukrytych Bitewnych Jaj, które służą do testów. Stanowił najprawdopodobniej narzędzie do szybkiego szukania błędów w grze i nie został usunięty przed wydaniem. Obecnie znana powszechnie sekwencja aktywująca Debuga służy graczom jako ułatwienie do poznania wszystkich sekretów Patapon 2, a także jako zabawka dla dzieci niszcząca satysfakcję z gry. Ryzyko użytkowania Debug psuje różne aspekty rozgrywki. Nie nadaje się do używania na głównym zapisie — zwłaszcza przed ukończeniem fabuły. Przedwczesne zdobycie przedmiotów stanowiących ważną rolę w późniejszych częściach gry (na przykład bęben Don przed misją Gong's Trial) może spowodować błędy i uniemożliwić kontynuację. Aktywacja Kod na otrzymanie Debuga Patapon 2 wpisuje się albo w Patapolis, albo na misji. GÓRA, GÓRA, DÓŁ, DÓŁ, LEWO, PRAWO, LEWO, PRAWO, L, R Po usłyszeniu dźwięku wskazówki można uruchomić Debuga za pomocą kwadratu (ewentualnie L + kwadrat). Kod do Patapon 3 nie jest upubliczniony, gdyż mógłby nieodwracalnie pogrzebać rozgrywkę sieciową. Opcje w Patapon 2 *'MISSION' **'BATTLE' — Podane poniżej **'BATTLE (BOSS) '— Podane poniżej **'SET MISSION FLAG' — Ustala która misja na mapie ma być dostępna. Misje wypisane poniżej (Niektóre mogą zepsuć mapę) **''ENABLE BOSS ACTION DEBUG — Dzięki temu Boss staje nieruchomy. Możemy również kontrolować Bossa, klawiszami R+strzałki. L+DÓŁ przewraca Bossa, powodując wyrzucenie przedmiotu/Ka-ching. Funkcja jest dostępna po użyciu "SET SIMPLE DEBUG". *'ADD''' — Dodaj **'ITEM' — Przedmioty ***'add weapon' — Bronie ****'weapon' — Dodaje po jednym ze wszystkich broni. ****'weapon fire (6)' — Dodaje po 6 broni ognistych ****'weapon ice (6) '— Dodaje po 6 broni lodowych ****'weapon sleep (6)' — Dodaje po 6 broni usypiających ****'weapon stagger (6)' — Dodaje po 6 broni legendarnych, starożytnych itp. ****'weapon knockback (6) '— Dodaje po 6 broni odrzucających ****'mask' — Dodaje po jednej ze wszystkich masek. ****'reapon' — ? ****'add all '— Dodaje wszystko z powyższych. ***'add supplies' — Dodaj przedmioty ****'material'— Dodaje po jednym z każdego materiału. ****'stew' — Dodaje po każdej zupie. ****'add all' — Dodaje wszystko z wyżej wymienionych ****'add Ka-ching and material full '— ustawia Ka-ching na 99999, oraz wszystkie materiały na 99 ***'add key item '— Dodaj przedmiot kluczowy ****'drum' — Dodaje wszystkie bębny ****'miracle' — Dodaje wszystkie cuda ****'map '— Dodaje przedmioty odblokowujące niektóre lokacje na mapie (Boss, itp) ****'memory' — Dodaje pamięci każdego Patapona (Yaripon, Toripon, Mahopon, itp) ****'wonder egg '— Dodaje wszystkie jajka ****'compon' — Dodaje wszystkie Komupony. ****'add all '— Dodaje wszystko z powyższych. ***'add song' ****'add music PATAPATA' — Dodaje pieśń Pata Pata Pata Pon (marsz) ****'add music PONPON '— Dodaje pieśń Pon Pon Pata Pon (atak) ****'add music CHAKACHAKA '— Dodaje pieśń Chaka Chaka Pata Pon (obrona) ****'add music PONPATA '— Dodaje pieśń Pon Pata Pon Pata (ucieczka) ****'add music PONCHAKA' — Dodaje pieśń Pon Pon Chaka Chaka (naładowanie) ****'add music DODODON '— Dodaje pieśń Don Don Chaka Chaka (skok) ****'add music DONCHAKA' — Dodaje pieśń Pata Pon Don Chaka (oczyszczenie) ****'******* '— ? ****'add music PATAPATA and PONPON' — Dodaje pieśń Pata Pata Pata Pon oraz Pon Pon Pata Pon ***'add all '— dodaje WSZYSTKO z powyższych (weapon, supplies, key item, song) **'UNIT '— Oddziały ***'add YUMIPON' — Dodaje Yumipony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add TATEPON' — Dodaje Tatepony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add YARIPON' — Dodaje Yaripony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add TORIPON' — Dodaje Toripony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add KIBAPON' — Dodaje Kibapony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add DEKAPON' — Dodaje Dekapony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add MEGAPON' — Dodaje Megapony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add MAHOPON' — Dodaje Mahopony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add ROBOPON' — Dodaje Robopony na poziomie 1 (jeżeli odblokowane) ***'add all '— Dodaje wszystkie z powyższych ***'add all hero' — ? ***'set unit level max' — Daje wszystkim powyższym poziom 10 i odblokowuje wszystkie Rarepony **'MIRACLE' ***'miracle1 rain' — Cud deszczu ***'miracle2 wind '— Cud wiatru ***'miracle3 storm '— Cud burzy ***'miracle4 quake '— Cud trzęsienia ziemi ***'miracle5 snow storm '— Cud burzy śnieżnej ***'miracle6 offense '— Cud ataku ***'miracle7 defense' — Cud obrony **'Ka-ching' ***'Ka-ching + 10000 '— Dodaje 10000 Ka-ching ***'Ka-ching - 10000' — Odejmuje 10000 Ka-ching *'SAMPLE' **'SOUND GAME TRENT '— Minigra Pan Pakapon **'SOUND GAME BEAN' — Minigra Fah Zakpon **'SOUND GAME BLACK SMITH' — Minigra Ton Kampon **'SOUND GAME COOK' — Minigra Rah Gashapon **'SOUND GAME ROCK '— Minigra Kon Kimpon **'SOUND GAME ALCHEMY '— Minigra Tsun Tunpon i Tsuku Tsukupon **'SOUND GAME BELL' — Minigra Shuraba Yapon **'RENAME '— Zmienia nazwę bohatera. Można użyć 6 liter, więcej niż domyślnie (4) **'ENABLE HOLY GRAIL' — ? **'TREE UNIT UNLOCK '— ? **'TIPS UNLOCK ALL '— Odblokowuje wszystkie wskazówki. *'SET SIMPLE DEBUG' — Uaktywnia funkcję "ENABLE BOSS ACTION DEBUG". *'DEBUG MENU LOCK '— Blokuje Debug Menu. Odblokowujemy tą samą kombinacją co powyżej. Misje z Patapon 2 MISSION 10000 :SAMP*******0 Misja, w której po kolei pojawiają się Kluczowe przedmioty, takie jak bębny, lokacje, itp. Po zdobyciu wszystkich przedmiotów misja ciągnie się bez końca. 10001 :SAMP*******1 Misja, w której po kolei pojawiają się Bronie. Po zdobyciu wszystkich broni misja ciągnie się bez końca. 10002 :SAMP*******2 Misja, w której po kolei pojawiają się kolejne Bronie. Po zdobyciu wszystkich broni misja ciągnie się bez końca. 10003 :SAMP*******3 Misja, w której po kolei pojawiają się kolejne Bronie. Po zdobyciu wszystkich broni misja ciągnie się bez końca. 10004 :SAMP*******4 Misja, w której po kolei pojawiają się Maski. Po ich zdobyciu misja ciągnie się bez końca. 10005 :SAMP*******5 Misja dosyć ciekawa. Na kamieniu stoi trzech Akumaponów z hełmami Gonga; obok nich znajdują się wszystkie możliwe typy krzaków, a na następnym kamieniu stoją Karmeni. Potem pojawiają sie wszystkie budowle Karmenów istniejące w grze. Po największej budowli Karmenów jest już koniec misji. 10006 :SAMP*******6 Na samym początku pojawiają sie dwaj Dark One na Toriponach ciskający włóczniami. Dalej widać Wepa pokazującego CHAKA PON CHAKA PON. Wep daje bardzo słaby item (najczęściej zwykły kamień). Cały teren jest otoczony wszystkimi rodzajami krzaków. Następnie napotkasz mroźną fortecę; po niej jest znajduje się niedziałająca linia mety (można przejść obok niej bez kończenia poziomu) oraz bezkresny ląd. 10007 :SAMP*******7 Na starcie widać Uji, który tylko czeka, by pożreć naszą armię. Parę kroków dalej znajdują się chmurki; tło także się zmienia na miły dla oka biały puch. Później jest już tylko linia mety. 10008 :SAMP*******8 Kolejna misja ze zdobywaniem przedmiotów. Tym razem znajdują sie wszystkie jajka. 10009 :SAMP*******9 Misja z jajkiem. Na początku pokazuje się gadający znak, z treścią "UK___NO_DATA". Dalej na kamieniu siedzi Karmen, a obok kamienia kolejny gadający znak. Niestety, gdy gadający znak się odezwie — PSP się wyłącza. 10010******* Misja — Prolog Wejście na tą misję, podczas posiadania armii, zakończy się całkowitą ciszą, brakiem możliwości wybijania bębnów. Nie da się wyjść z misji. Za pomocą sprytu i paru innych rzeczy można zobaczyć dalej kilka sprite'ów Pataponów, a następnie po linii mety statek, który się rozbił na samym początku gry. Później już tylko nicość. 10020*********! Misja — Exploring the Juju Jungle 10030****** Misja — Destiny on Nanjaro Hill 10040*—***********! Misja — Karmen Fortress in Usso Forest 10050**** Misja — A Noble Death 10060*—**** Misja — Gong's Trial 10070***** Misja — Battle on Mt. Gonrok 10080****** Misja — Fortress at Ejiji Cliff 10090****** Misja — Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky 10100******** Misja — Sky Castle of the Gods 10110*********—** Misja — Two Karmens 10120********* Misja — Through the Wall of Ice 10130******** Misja — Shining Star And Black Star 10140********* Misja — Memories opened by the Underworld Gate 10150******* Misja — At Ground Zero 10160 :????** Pusta misja; żadnego przedmiotu, żadnej skrzynki. Przed nami jedynie linia mety. 10170****** Misja — Crossing Korakan Desert 10180*******,**** Misja — Battle at Ekkora Oasis 10190***** Misja — Masced Country and Three Generals 10200*** Misja — Parabola of Hope 10210*************! Misja — Recover the Zigoton Catapult 10220*******,****** Misja — Nomen the Shieldbrearer 10230*******,****** Misja — Kimen the Spearbrearer 10240*******,****** Misja — Hukmen the Staffbrearer 10250*****! Misja — A Promise!? Meden's Capture!! 10260********** Misja — Black Hoshipon Eternal 10270*-**.*-***** Misja — Once Upon a Time in Patapole 10280 :????** Pusta misja. 10290 :????** Kolejna pusta misja. 10300****** Misja końcowa — Niszczenie magicznego jajka (epilog). 10310 :????** Misja — Hunting on Tochira Beach 10320 :????** Misja — Mushrooms in Nyoriki Swamp 10330 :????** Misja — Mist over Rocky Mountain 10340 :????** Misja — Ewe and Bunnies at Bryun Snowfield 10350 :????** Misja, na której jest sama skrzynka. Towarzyszy tło i muzyka z Shiny Star and Black Star. 10360 :????** Misja — The Mystery of the Smokestorms in the Desert 10370 :????** Nietypowe polowanie w dżungli Juju. Dostępne tylko przez Debuga. 10380 :????** Misja — Training: Juju Jungle Course 10390 :????** Misja — Training: Obstacle Course Opcje w Patapon 3 *'ITEM' - Przedmiot **'ADD DRUM '— Dodaje bębny **'ADD SONG' — Dodaje pieśni **'ADD TEXT' — Dodaje ? **'ADD MAP' — Dodaje ? **'ADD MEMORY' — Dodaje ? **'ADD MATERIAL' — Dodaje materiały **'ADD EQUIP' — Dodaje ekwipunek (?) **'ADD ALL' — Dodaje wszystko **'ADD KEY' — Dodaje klucze **'ADD BATTLE GIMMICK' — Dodaje ? **'ADD ACCESSORY'— Dodaje akcesoria (?) **'ADD STAR FRAGMENTS '— Dodaje Gwiezdne Okruchy **'ADD ALL EQUIP' — Dodaje cały ekwipunek (?) **'ADD ALL EQUIP & SUFFIX '— Dodaje cały ekwipunek i suffix (??) **'SET EQUIP LEVEL' — ? **'ADD SWORD' — Dodaje miecze **'ADD BLADE' — Dodaje katany **'ADD LANCE' **'ADD LONG LANCE' **'ADD HALBERD' **'ADD ARM '''Dodaje rękawice **'ADD DAGGER ' Dodaje sztylety **'ADD ASSASIN''' **'ADD TWOHANDED SWORD' **'ADD BEARING SWORD' **'ADD BATTLE AXE' **'ADD HAMMER' **'ADD BOW' **'ADD LONG BOW' **'ADD BOW GUN' **'ADD BIG HORN' **'ADD LONG HORN' **'ADD TRAIN HORN' **'ADD STAFF' **'ADD ROD' **'ADD CANNON' **'ADD SHOT GUN' **'ADD LASER' **'ADD HELMET' **'ADD SHIELD' **'ADD LARGE SHIELD' **'ADD SHOULDER PAD' **'ADD CAPE' **'ADD BOOTS' **'ADD HORSE' **'ADD FLEET HORSE' **'ADD CHARIOT' **'ADD CLAW' **'ADD SICKLE' *'Ka-ching' **'+100 '— Dodaje 100 Ka-chingu. **'+500 '— Dodaje 500 Ka-chingu. **'+1000' — Dodaje 1000 Ka-chingu. **'+10000' — Dodaje 10000 Ka-chingu. **'full' — Ustawia maksymalną ilość Ka-ching. **'empty' — Ustawia zerową ilość Ka-ching. *'QUEST' **'01_00' **'01_01' **'01_02' **'01_03' **'DLC Menu' **'SAMPLE000' **'E000:arrived hideout' **'E001:Sukopon' **'E002:Barracks' **'E003:Armory' **'E004:Blacksmith' **'E005:Team Totem' **'E006:Herogate' **'E007:Battle Gate' **'E008:Field of Giants!' **'E009: ' **'E010: ' **'E011: ' **'E012: ' **'E013: ' **'E014: ' **'E015: ' **'E016: ' **'E017: ' **'E018: ' **'E019: ' **'E020: ' **'E021: ' **'E022: ' **'E023: ' **'E024: ' **'E025: ' **'E026: ' **'E027: ' **'E028: ' **'E029: ' **'E030: ' **'E031: ' **'E032: ' **'E033: ' **'E034: ' *'PATAPONS' **'YARI' **'TATE' **'YUMI' **'KIBA' **'ENABLE ALL' **'DISABLE ALL' *'FACILITY' **'OPEN ALL' **'SILVER STAR' **'CRAFT CENTER' **'MASTER GATE' **'ARMORY' **'ROUND TABLE' **'BARRACK' **'MACHAN' **'MASTER OBERIKU' **'BATTLE GATE' **'MEDEN' *'CLASS LEVEL' **'MAX ALL' **'LEVEL 1 ALL' **'LEVEL 3 ALL' **'LEVEL 5 ALL' **'DEFAULT ALL' **'HERO' **'TON' **'TIN' **'KAN' *'OPEN ALL TIPS' *'SAVE' **'AUTO SAVE' **'DEBUG SAVE' **'GAME COMPLETE SAVE' **'CANCEL' *'EXIT' **'GOTO TITLE' *'DEBUG MENU LOCK' Inne, nieuporządkowane funkcje *'ENABLE FACILITY EVENT FORCE' *'DISABLE FACILITY EVENT FORCE' *'DISABLE SHOP SILVERSTAR' *'ENABLE SHOP SILVERSTAR' *'DISABLE SHOP MEDEN' *'ENABLE SHOP MEDEN' *'DISABLE SHOP BLACKSTAR' *'ENABLE SHOP BLACKSTAR' *'DISABLE SHOP MEKASTAR' *'ENABLE SHOP MEKASTAR' *'ADD BGM TO SHOP' *'DISABLE FACILITY FESTIVAL' *'ENABLE FACILITY FESTIVAL' *'DISABLE FESTIVAL' *'ENABLE FESTIVAL' *'DISPLAY PRINCESS OFF' *'DISPLAY PRINCESS ON' *'DISPLAY STONE MEDEN' *'DISPLAY NORMAL MEDEN' *'ROUND TABLE DEBUG MENU OFF' *'ROUND TABLE DEBUG MENU ON' Kategoria:Oprogramowanie Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 3